


when i'm crying on the other side

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Parting Words Regret, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil was moving.Again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	when i'm crying on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, i was listening to Lamb's Wool by foster the people (i love them so so much) and i thought that a lyric was 'when im crying on the other side, know that im loving you' and then i googled to check BUT it turned to be 'we're not quiet on the other side, know that im loving you' so ive been duped.

_"Mom said I can't go to the park or get ice cream."_

_"Aw shucks! Do you want to?"_

_"I don't want ice cream, I might get a cold."_

_"Oh."_

_"Um, I do wanna go to the park."_

_"Well, if you do, then you should just do it!"_

_"But Mom said -"_

_"She wouldn't know! Besides, my brother will be there, too."_

_"Um, okay. Fine, let's go!"_

* * * 

Virgil was pissed. He was so, so fucking pissed. His parents just insisted on shaking his life upside down, every damn time. Oh, what's that, Virgil, you have friends and like it here - haha, fuck you, nope, we're moving. Oh, huh, you settled in here - whoops, looks like we're moving right back! Why couldn't they just stay in one place?

"Hey, grumpy cat, cheer up!" He rounded on Emile. 

"How? There's nothing to be happy about?!" He bundled up his clothes before dumping them into his box. Emile wrinkled his nose, meticulously folding his skirts. 

"Aw, come on, now, it'll be fun!" 

"For you, maybe." He glared at the box, taping it shut. His part of the room was mostly packed, just some textbooks and study material left. "Everyone likes you." 

"Fine, you can pretend to be me, then." He joked and Virgil glared at him, unimpressed. "Besides, you don't know these people. For all we know, it's just a bunch of Virgils. Then I'll need to pretend to be you." 

"Right. Besides, we know some people. Think Roman and Remus are gonna be like me?" 

"Maybe! Won't it be fun to know other twins again!?" Virgil loved Emile. He really did, he loved his twin brother more than he loved himself, sometimes. Emile was so nice to him. They did almost everything together. They fit the whole 'one is an extrovert and one is an introvert' box perfectly. Then Emile went ahead and said things like that and Virgil wondered how they liked each other so much. 

"Ah, yes, I'll finally be understood, the pains of having a sibling who looks like me, oh how fucking delightful, just what I was missing!" He knew that Emile was annoyed at that, the slightly audible exhale, the flat look in his eyes. Virgil idly wondered if he crossed a line. 

They continued in silence, taping boxes and sorting items. Then: "Just because you left things in an awful way doesn't mean you have take the piss out of me." 

"Em, I'm -" He was gone, door swinging shut. Virgil looked around at their empty room, stack of boxes by his feet. Great.

* * * 

__

_"What happened to you?"_

_"What?"_

_"What's that on your face - oh..."_

_"Yeah, it's makeup! Do I look like a snake?"_

_"Yeah, you sorta do."_

_"Good, now I can scare everyone."_

_"You could've done that without the clown paint - OW!"_

_"You deserved it!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

* * * 

Emile was still... mad? Annoyed? Pissed off? Emile had a strange way of showing her disapproval. She still talked to Virgil, but something was off. For the first time since middle school, Emile wasn't _talking_ talking to him. There was a difference between having a conversation, and having a Conversation. Virgil missed it. He missed his sister.

He had tried apologising. It hadn't worked. 

"It's fine, Virge." Emile had smiled a tight lipped smile and shut the door, leaving Virgil alone in the hallway. It hadn't seemed fine.

They were sitting in silence now, eating breakfast. "Ready?" He tried again. 

"Yep. You?" Emile ate her toast passively, eyes fixated on her plate.

"As I'll ever be." 

"Hmm." He floundered, unsure of what to say. "Done?"

"Yeah." Emile plucked the keys off of the counter and left, Virgil scrambled behind her. They filed in and she started driving, Virgil considered his options. He didn't want to leave it like this. First day at his new school, he'd rather have his sister by his side and not distant and mad at him. He turned to her, opening his mouth. Nope. He looked the other way. 

They stopped at a red light and the words were spilling out of his throat before he could stop them. "Em, what's wrong? I - just tell me what I did, please?"

"Can we not do this now?" 

"Please, Em, I don't want us to not talk." 

"Well, every time I talk to you, you just end up making fun of me. Or poking holes in my plans. I get that you're nervous, but that doesn't mean you need to be rude to me and ruin things for me!" 

"Em, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to, I swear I'll try to be better -"

"No, my problem is that you obviously know what you're doing. We're not in middle school now, you can't exactly excuse your behaviour so easily." 

This was a bad idea. They should not be doing this while Emile was driving. What if Emile started crying, and she won't be able to -

"Okay, wow, you're not gonna say anything?"

"No - I, I'm sorry, I really am and I seriously didn't know that it was actually getting to you and Emile, I'm so sorry." 

"Okay." She... wasn't crying. Virgil was the only one close to tears. "Okay, I'm glad, because I've missed you, too."

"Y-yeah. Me too."

* * * 

__

_"V! Where were you yesterday? I waited till dinner!"_

_"We're moving."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, we're going to live with my grandmother..."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. I'm actually kinda excited, I love that house."_

_"Oh."_

* * * 

The twins found their old friends, Roman, Remus and Janus, and made some new ones. There was Patton, who was just like Emile and there was Logan. Virgil had already managed to make a fool out of himself in English class, getting into a heated debate over the book they were supposed to start reading. Logan had said that he 'admired and respected his opinions' but Virgil would beg to differ.

Now they had lunch. With everyone. 

Emile was sitting in between Virgil and Roman. Logan had claimed the seat to Virgil's right, Remus following him. Patton sat in front of Emile and Janus sat opposite of him. Virgil's eyes were fixated on his tray, potatoes burning into his retinas. Emile was busy catching everyone up to speed, telling them all about what happened when they moved. 

She carefully left out the part about how close friends they had all been before. And what Virgil did. 

"Hey, Janus, don't you have the same ring Virgil's wearing?" Patton chirped and Virgil eyes shot up to Janus. Janus' heterochromatic eyes met his own, holding his gaze. 

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, hey, did you guys buy them together?" They did. They did before Virgil went ahead and was a huge jerk and now he had to come out and tell everyone and no one will like him because of course they wouldn't they really shouldn't like someone -

"No," What. "We didn't. Hm, interesting coincidence."

"It's quite probable, you did live in the same region, it's not that outlandish to have similar accessories." Logan idly spoke up, scrawling something in a book Remus was bent over. 

"Yeah, I suppose so." Virgil looked away, eyes trained on his tray again.

* * * 

__

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to say goodbye."_

_"Oh. I didn't think you would come."_

_"What? Why wouldn't I come?"_

_"I dunno. You seemed pretty busy every time I called."_

_"What is your problem?!"_

_"I don't have a problem! Do what you want! I don't care!"_

_"God, can you stop fucking lying every single second? What is your deal?"_

_"My deal is that my best friend is moving and he doesn't even give a shit about me!"_

_"Oh, like you cared about me!"  
_

* * * 

Janus watched Virgil and Emile step into their car, feeling spectacularly empty. He thought he would... feel something, for a start. He thought he would be mad, maybe nostalgic. Glad to see an old friend. He wasn't sure how he felt, or what he should be feeling. His best friend, the only person in the whole world who _understood_ him had crushed his heart and left without a single glance. Now he was back, not as his best friend, but as someone who destroyed him, crumpled him up and tossed him into the waste basket.

He still didn't hate Virgil. 

Well, he didn't like him either. He just felt... passive. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Sure, Janus wasn't nearly half the person he used to be, but that didn't really matter. He was someone else now. 

"Of course you are, Jan. You're... you." Logan had said when Janus told him. It made sense, sure, but Janus still felt... weird about it. 

It was strange that he now had to pretend to not know someone he'd known his whole life.

* * * 

__

_"Hey, Janus, I just wanted to apologise and -"_

_"I think we're well past that, Virgil."_

_"I... okay."_

_"Okay."_

__

**Author's Note:**

> im Back! (after lk three days, but still)  
> lmk if you see a typo  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
